I Love You
by DiosaDeLaLuz
Summary: COMPLETO! Patty es capturada por un demonio que quiere realizar un ritual para incrementar su poder y Dante es contratado por un demonio para rescatarla. Que pasará? [DanteXPatty]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste, bien comencemos.

Capítulo 1.-

Sentimientos

En la ciudad de Londres una joven de 19 años de edad con tez blanca y cabello rubio ondulado se encontraba sentada frente a uno de sus compañeros de universidad, quien la había sitado en la cafetería después de clases.

En unos segundos la mesera se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden.

\- Buenas tardes, su orden porfavor. Dijo la mesera mientras entregaba a cada uno el menú.

Después de leerlo, ambos pidieron café con crema. mientras esperaban su pedido el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel habló.

\- Patty, voy a ser directo contigo, quieres ser mi novia?. Preguntó el joven mirandola a los ojos.

Patty se sorprendió por la confesión del joven, nunca le había pasado por la mente que ella le gustara a un chico tan popular como él, en ese momento la mesera regresó con la orden de los jóvenes para después dejarlos solos nuevamente.

Patty cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de responder, y en ese segundo vio en sus recuerdos a un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello plateado de espaldas que se volteaba hacia ella, abrió los ojos para ver al joven sentado frente a ella, el cual esperaba una respuesta.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo ser tu novia. Dijo apenada por rechazarlo.

\- Porque?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Porque yo... Estoy enamorada de otro hombre. Respondió Patty con tono dulce al pensar en su amado.

\- Lo entiendo, pero... espero que aún podamos ser amigos... Dijo él sonriendo.

\- Sí, Por supuesto. Contestó ella correspondiendo a su sonrisa mientras brindaban por su amistad con las tazas de café.

…

Patty caminaba hacia su casa, pensativa por la confesión de su compañero en la cafetería, en verdad no lo esperaba. Al llegar a su habitación dejo sus cuadernos sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Dante... Pronunció mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba a su oso de peluche favorito que estaba sobre la cama mientras se preguntaba a cuantos muchachos habia rechazado... no lo recordaba con exactitud pero si sabia por quien los habia rechazado, otra pregunta vino a su mente, en que momento se enamoró del cazador de demonios? ya se lo habia preguntado antes, pero no conocía la respuesta, no sabia el momento preciso, solo que lo amaba porque le hacia falta verlo... cuando su madre la trajo a Londres y él ya no estaba cerca, le gustaba estar con su madre, ella la buscó mucho tiempo y aunque ahora ya no estaba junto a ella, era feliz porque su madre estaba con ella en su corazón y también tenía amigos en la universidad y en su casa, ya que más que sus empleados eran sus amigos, solo le faltaba una persona a su lado para tenerlo todo, Dante.

Se pregunto que estaria haciendo... si la recordaba... si ya tenia novia... este último pensamiento la entristeció, eso era posible y ella lo sabia, pero estaba decidida a volver en las vacaciones para verlo, no importaba si él tenia novia solo queria verlo, en ese momento una de las empleadas de su casa tocó la puerta informandole que la cena ya estaba lista, Patty se levantó de un salto de su cama sonriendo.

\- Sí, gracias. Respondio mientras salia de su habitación.

…

En una desordenada oficina se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules, sentado en una silla con con los pies sobre el escritorio viendo sin mucho interes una revista mientras escuchaba música, al pasar las hojas vio unos vestidos de mujer que estaban en oferta y sin darse cuenta pensó en una niña rubia de 12 años que siempre le ganaba en el poker y ordenaba su oficina.

\- Patty... Dijo mientras cerraba la revista y la ponia a un lado del escritorio, se pregunto como estaria... No la había visto en 7 años seguramente era una bella joven rodeada de pretendientes... Sintió un golpe en el corazón al pensar que Patty podia estar en ese momento caminando de la mano con su novio por el parque para después darse un beso, pero... aún si ella tenia novio deseaba volver a verla para decirle que la amaba...

…

En la azotea de un edificio se encontraba de pie un joven de cabello castaño oscuro al lado de una mujer de cabello rojizo...

\- Jonathan... Encontre la ubicación del objetivo. Dijo la mujer.

\- Donde está?. Respondio el joven.

\- En Londres... Contesto ella.

\- Entonces vamos allá, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Sathela.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo, porfavor comenten para que pueda mejorar, todas sus sugerencias son importantes para mi, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.-

Sospecha

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde lo que ocurrio en la cafetería, seguia saludando a su compañero como siempre, pero aun se sentia apenada por la respuesta que le habia dado, solo le consolaba el hecho de haber sido sincera con él, habia hecho lo correcto, y pensando en aquello se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Patty se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador y se preparo para tomar un baño rápido y vestirse con el uniforme de su universidad el cual consistía en una falda negra corta con tablas, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y una cinta guinda que pasaba por debajo del cuello de la camisa la cual trataba de acomodar, se dirigio al espejo para cepillar su largo cabello y despues de tomar su mochila de una silla se dirigio al comedor para desayunar.

En el comedor la esperaban los 4 empleados de la casa quienes la saludaron con mucha cortesia.

\- Buenos días señorita Patty. Dijeron al unísono.

\- Buenos días a todos. Contesto ella mientras sonreía.

\- Señorita, hoy la llevaré a la universidad, el coche ya fue arreglado y esta esperándola en la puerta. Dijo el chófer de la mansión.

\- Sí, gracias. Respondió Patty mientras se sentaba a la mesa y acomodaba una servilleta.

\- Señorita, hoy preparamos un desayuno especial para usted. Comentó la cocinera de la casa.

\- Muchas gracias. Dijo ella con los cubiertos en sus manos y una sonrisa.

Una vez que Patty termino de desayunar el chófer tomo la mochila de la joven y se dirigió al auto, para abrirle la puerta, una vez listos se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar a la universidad la joven se despidio del chófer y bajo del coche para entrar a su curso, por alguna extraña razón Patty sentia que la vigilaban, como si alguien la estuviera observando, decidio no darle demasiada importancia y continuar, en el camino la encontro su mejor amiga, Mia, quien la saludo.

\- Patty!. Gritó Mia mientras corría para alcanzar a Patty.

\- Mia. Respondió Patty dándose la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

\- Hola Patty. La saludo sonriendo. - Que te parece si al salir de clases vamos a tomar un helado al parque?

\- Sí, claro. Respondió ella mientras caminaban a su curso.

Al salir de clases se encontraron en la puerta de la universidad para ir por los helados, mientras iban camino al parque Patty continuaba sintiendo que alguien la seguia y decidio prestar atención.

Al llegar, Patty se sorprendio al ver tantos puestos de helado en el parque, volteo a ver a Mia quien le dijo que ella la trajo sabiendo que los puestos de helado estarian allí.

Toda la tarde recorrieron muy contentas todos los puestos comprando helados, al final de su recorrido se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era y decidieron volver a sus casas.

\- Chao Mia, nos vemos mañana. Se despidió Patty.

\- Nos vemos. Contestó Mia.

Nuevamente Patty sintió que la observaban, buscó con la mirada a un posible sospechoso, pero en ese momento el llanto de un niño llamo su atención, al verlo se acercó a el para saber el motivo de su llanto.

\- Hola pequeño, dime, porque lloras?. Preguntó Patty con tono dulce al niño.

\- Perdí a mi mamá de vista y ya no la encuentro... Respondió el niño aún llorando.

\- No te preocupes, la encontraremos. Dijo Patty. - Recuerdas como estaba vestida?

\- Sí, con un vestido de color amarillo. Respondió el niño.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a buscarla. Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del niño para buscar entre los puestos.

Después de caminar por más de la mitad de ellos encontraron a una mujer preguntado por su hijo, la mujer tenia un vestido amarillo.

\- Es mi mamá. Dijo el niño jalando a Patty hacia aquella mujer.

\- Hijo!. Dijo la mujer abrazando al niño. - Estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Lo siento. Contestó el niño.

La mujer se volteó a ver a Patty para agradecerle por ayudar a su hijo.

\- Muchas gracias señorita.

\- No fue nada. Respondió ella, para después despedirse del niño y su madre.

Al llegar a su habitación saco sus libros y cuadernos para realizar su tarea, pero no pudo concentrarse, aún se preguntaba por que sintio que la vigilaban durante todo el día, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y volvio a sus libros, mañana intentaria ver al espía.

Al día siguiente, Patty se levantó temprano a pesar de ser sábado, bajo las escaleras y llegó al comedor para reunirse con los empleados de la mansión, quienes la esperaban como siempre, después de saludarlos comenzó la reunion.

\- Como ustedes saben, desde hoy, comienzan sus vacaciones. - Dijo Patty sonriendo. - Espero que lo pasen muy bien.

Los empleados se miraron entre ellos, no querian dejar a Patty sola, además no necesitaban vacaciones.

\- Señorita, si nos lo permite, queremos quedarnos con usted. Contestó firme el chófer de la casa a nombre de todos.

Patty los miro sorprendida mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza, lágrimas de alegría se escaparon de los ojos de la joven quien las limpió de inmediato para después sonreír nuevamente.

\- Ustedes necesitan descansar, no se preocupen por mi y diviértase en sus vacaciones.

Los empleados sabian que no la convencerian, y decidieron despedirse.

\- Gracias señorita, volveremos pronto. Se despidieron de ella.

Patty volvio a su habitación para tomar un baño antes de salir. En la tina por alguna extraña razón recordó al niño con su madre, cerro los ojos y penso en la suya, habia tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella 6 años en los que hicieron muchas cosas juntas, iban de compras... de paseo... le leía cuentos por las noches... la llevaba al colegio... Extrañaba a su madre pero mientras ella la recordara su madre estaria a su lado en su corazón...

En la cocina de la mansión se reunieron los empleados para conversar.

\- Este será el primer año que la señorita Patty estará sola en la mansión, no quiero irme. Dijo la mucama muy triste.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero no hay poder humano que la conversa de que nos quedamos con ella. Comentó la cocinera.

\- No estén tristes, si nos llega a ver así la señorita se pondrá a llorar con nosotros. Dijo el jardinero.

\- Tiene razón. Complemento el chófer.

Y sin una lágrima en sus ojos fueron a la sala, donde Patty los esperaba para desearles una feliz vacación.

…

Ya era medio día y la joven decidio comer fuera, mientras caminaba por una calle desértica escuchó unos mullidos, siguiendo el sonido encontró a un gatito negro en una caja de cartón, vio alrededor y al no encontrar a nadie se dio cuenta que no tenía dueño, lo tomó entre sus manos.

\- Tranquilo, yo voy a cuidar de ti. Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Nuevamente sintió que la observaban, volteo a ver a todos lados y no encontró a nadie, con el gatito en sus brazos volvió a casa para darle de comer.

De la cocina, Patty sacó un platito de porcelana en el que puso leche tibia para el animalito.

\- Debo ponerte un nombre. Dijo Patty mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del gatito. - Que te parece Dark?.

El gatito maullo afirmando su agrado por el nombre.

…

\- Jonathan, Sathela, encontraron al objetivo?. Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro.

\- Sí señor, la tenemos en la mira. Respondió la mujer.

\- Bien, entonces traigan a la chica. Dijo el hombre.

\- Como ordene señor. Contestó Sathela.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todos los que leen este fanfic, pero en especial a Guest y lleey por sus comentarios, muchas gracias! :] me alegra que les guste esta historia y decirles que tendrán un final y que actualizar veces por semana para compensar los capítulos ya que no son muy largos pero trataré de hacer más extenso cada capítulo, bueno continuemos.

Capítulo 3.-

Traidores

En una banca del parque frente a una fuente se encontraba sentado un joven pensando... Que es lo que le pasaba? Desde que vio a la decendiente de Lowell no podia apartarla de su mente, nunca le habia pasado nada igual, recordaba su largo cabello rubio... sus ojos azules... su sonrisa... pero especialmente su dulzura...

Ese día la siguió desde la mañana con Sathela, ella llegó a su universidad en un lujoso auto y se despidió del chófer con mucha amabilidad para después entrar a su universidad, al terminar las clases fue con su amiga al parque para comprar muchos helados y después ayudar a un niño a encontrar a su madre...

Muy pocas veces habia visto a un humano como ella... era amable... alegre... divertida... pero sobre todo buena.

Al día siguiente se veia un tanto fria y distante, estaba triste... pero eso no impidió que realizara un buen acto adoptando a un pequeño gato... el cual la hizo sonreir como siempre.

Solo habia una palabra que definia lo que sentía por ella, amor... Se habia enamorado de ella... No podia permitir que su señor la lastimara... Si tenia que morir por ella lo haria, ya que el destino de un traidor es la muerte...

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, proteger a la joven humana, y pensando en ello se puso de pie y se acercó a la fuente.

…

\- Jonathan, has estado muy callado desde que encontramos a la chica. Comentó Sathela mientras se acercaba al joven que estaba de pie frente a una fuente de agua en el parque.

\- No quiero llevarla a presencia de nuestro señor. Respondió Jonathan sin quitar su vista de la fuente.

\- Porqué?. Dijo Sathela sorprendida.

\- Porque... me enamoré de ella... Contestó el joven.

La mujer vio la fuente junto al joven, no podia entenderlo, el era un demonio al servicio de un señor, y ella una humana decendiente de Allan Lowell el humano que selló parte del poder de su amo.

\- Jonathan, estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la humana?. Preguntó Sathela.

\- Sí. Contestó él.

\- Entonces te ayudare. Afirmó la mujer.

\- Si me ayudas tu también seras considerada una traidora. Dijo el joven.

\- Lo sé y estoy de tu lado. Tienes un plan?. Preguntó Sathela.

…

En un hotel 5 estrellas, dos hombres con copas de vino en sus manos conversaban sobre la misión encomendada a Jonathan y Sathela.

\- Al fin la encontraron, Nina Lowell la escondió muy bien. Comentó el hombre de cabello y traje negro.

\- Si, fue difícil encontrarla señor, pero ahora tenemos todo para el ritual. Contestó el hombre con traje blanco.

El hombre de traje negro sonrio con malicia para después tomar un trago de vino, de pronto tocaron la puerta y una muchacha entró en la recamara.

\- Señor, le traigo malas noticias. Informó la muchacha.

…

\- Traigan al traidor. Ordenó el hombre de cabello negro.

2 hombres vestidos con armadura entraron con el joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro y lo arrojaron con fuerza al piso.

\- Señor capturamos a Jonathan, en cuanto a Sathela, parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Informó el hombre de traje blanco.

El hombre de traje negro camino hacia Jonathan, quien estaba atado por gruesas cadenas, se puso frente a él y le dijo que pagaría cara su traición, después trono los dedos y se fue de aquella sala de tortura.

Los demonios con armadura y el de traje blanco, con sus armas en sus manos, caminaron lentamente hacia Jonathan para torturarlo y matarlo, pero a los primeros golpes el joven rompió las cadenas y corrió a la salida del lugar, por los pasillos encontró a un par de guardias que al verlo tomaron sus armas y lo atacaron, Jonathan pudo esquivar la mayoría de los golpes de los guardias, pero no pudo esquivar una lanza que arrojó el demonio con traje blanco hacia él, el arma atravesó la espalda del joven quien rápidamente saco la lanza de su cuerpo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso para saltar por una ventana...

\- Iran por ella, debo protegerla. Pensó Jonathan.

…

En un avión que se dirigía a Italia una mujer de cabello rojizo miraba a través de la ventana para ver el paisaje.

\- Jonathan, espero que estes bien. Pensó Sathela.

Mientras el capitán informaba a los pasajeros que pronto llegarían a su destino.

…

Después de darle de comer a Dark, Patty buscó por toda la mansión un canasta y un almohadón, el gatito la siguió por todas partes, Patty sonrió, no esperaba que fuera tan cariñoso. Puso la canasta en su habitación y bajo a preparar un té recordando que no había almorzado, después salió al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, ya que los empleados no estaban tenía que hacer las compras personalmemte, ella los extrañaba y aún no habia pasado ni un día, al volver vio a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro apoyándose en las paredes de una calle estrecha, Patty se acercó al joven.

\- Estas herido!. Exclamó Patty preocupada.

\- No es nada. Contestó el joven mirándola a los ojos.

\- No es verdad estas sangrando mucho. Respondió ella. - Acompañarme para curar tus heridas.

El muchacho lo pensó por un momento, si la acompañaba podría ayudarla si venian por ella.

\- Gracias. Dijo el joven mientras se ponia de pie.

Al llegar a la mansión Patty lo llevo a la habitación de huéspedes y busco un botiquín para curarlo. Mientras vendaba el abdomen y brazo del joven se dio cuenta que no sabia como se llamaba.

\- Cuál es tu nombre?. Preguntó Patty.

\- Jonathan. Respondió el joven sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Yo soy Patty. Dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé. Pensó el joven.

De pronto escucharon como se abrió con fuerza la puerta principal de la mansión, ambos se voltearon por el ruido.

\- Qué paso?. Dijo Patty sorprendida.

\- Patty, debes irte, han venido por ti. Ordenó el joven.

\- Han venido por mi? Quienes?. Preguntó Patty.

\- Los demonios. Contestó Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Antes de comenzar con este capítulo agradezco a jok, deadpool21L, adri y RICHARD por sus reviews y hacer un comentario, yo no he jugado dmc 4 porque lamentablemente no tengo play 3 lo siento mucho, y decirles que este fic no va a ser un lemon.

Sin más que decir comencemos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 4.-

Refuerzo

Un grupo de 8 demonios entró a la habitación donde estaban Patty y Jonathan, el joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro sacó sus dos espadas y se puso delante de Patty para defenderla, los demonios sin piedad alguna se abalanzaron sobre el joven para matarlo.

\- Jonathan!. Gritó Patty al ver aquella escena.

\- Patty corre. Dijo el joven, mientras bloqueaba los ataques de los demonios.

En medio de la pelea las heridas del joven se abrieron y comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, aún con sus heridas abiertas continuo peleando pero fue inútil, los demonios abrieron un portal y llevaron a Patty dentro, Jonathan los siguió pero al entrar volvieron a atarlo y lo llevaron a la sala del ritual...

…

\- Sueltenme! Gritó Patty.

2 demonios la llevaron a una habitación, dentro la esperaba un hombre de traje negro que estaba de espaldas.

\- Señor capturamos a la chica. Informó uno de los demonios a su señor.

\- Bien, déjenos a solas. Ordenó el hombre.

Una vez que los demonios se retiraron el hombre volteo a ver a Patty quien estaba de pie cerca de la puerta.

\- Ya veo porque Jonathan me traicionó por ti. Comentó el hombre mientras la miraba detalladamente para después acercarse a la joven la cual lo miraba fijamente.

\- Eres muy valiente para ser humana, es una lastima que seas parte del ritual. Dijo el hombre.

En ese momento una muchacha entró en la habitación con un vestido blanco en las manos.

\- Ya sabes que hacer. Comentó el hombre de traje negro a la muchacha, quien afirmó.

Antes de salir el hombre miro nuevamente a Patty.

\- Si intentas huir Jonathan morira. Afirmó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez que el hombre se fue la muchacha entregó a Patty el vestido que traía en sus manos.

\- Debe ponerse este vestido. Dijo la muchacha.

Patty no puso resistencia, sabía que Jonathan moriría si ella no obedecía y él la había protegido, no lo abandonaría. Tomo el vestido que la muchacha había traído, era corto con mangas pero no cubría sus hombros y en la cintura tenía una cinta de 10 dedos de grosor con bordados de hilo blanco al borde, adornando el conjunto que vestía tenía en su cuello el colgante que tenía la foto de su madre con ella de pequeña el cual era un fragmento de la "Lágrima de Allan" y su amuleto.

Cuando Patty terminó de vestirse la muchacha la condujo a la sala del ritual dónde ató sus muñecas con una cuerda que amarró con fuerza para después ponerla en medio del círculo con muchos símbolos dentro, que era parte del ritual, para después retirarse.

\- Patty, te lastimaron?. Preguntó Jonathan.

\- Estoy bien. Respondió ella.

\- No te preocupes contraté un refuerzo para sacarte de aquí. Afirmó el joven.

\- Un refuerzo?. Preguntó Patty.

\- Dante, el cazador de demonios... Contestó Jonathan.

\- Dante... Repitió ella suavemente.

El joven notó un brillo especial en los ojos de Patty al escuchar ese nombre y se dio cuenta que el corazón de la joven ya tenia dueño...

Después de verla por unos segundos el joven le comentó a Patty que él y su compañera Sathela tenían un plan para salvarla, el cual consistía en ganar tiempo para que llegue el refuerzo ya que él y su compañera no tenían tanto poder para rescatarla solos.

…

Dante terminó de limpiar su oficina esa tarde, habia comenzado a ordenarla unos días atrás, con su oficina limpia y ordernada sentia como si Patty hubiera pasado por allí, después de echar un último vistazo para asegurarse que todo estaba dónde debía estar se dirigió a su escritorio, en ese momento entró una mujer pelirroja a su negocio la cual le explicó el motivo que la traía allí.

\- Señor Dante, preciso su servicio para rescatar a una joven. Dijo la mujer.

Dante no respondió, la mujer al no recibir respuesta decidió darle los detalles de la situación.

\- Yo soy un demonio enviado por mi señor para capturar a una joven humana y así realizar un ritual para devolver todo su poder a mi amo, esta misión nos la encomendaron a Jonathan y a mi, pero no queremos que la joven sea sacrificada, es por eso que he venido a usted. Dijo Sathela.

\- Está bien acepto el trabajo. Respondió Dante. - Cual es el nombre de la joven?

\- Patty Lowell. Contestó la mujer.

Dante se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Patty, estaba en peligro, aunque también cabia la posibilidad de que sea una trampa no iba a arriesgarse a que fuera verdad y la lastimaran.

\- Cómo llego. Preguntó Dante mientras tomaba sus armas de fuego y espada.

\- Abriendo un portal con esta espada. Respondió Sathela mientras cortaba el aire con el arma.

…

Dante saltó al portal, una vez dentro vio a un joven con un par de espaldas que peleaba con unos demonios, mientras un hombre de traje blanco se acercaba con una daga a una joven rubia atada en medio de un círculo con muchos símbolos dentro, Dante sacó su espada mientras corría para atacar al hombre de traje que se acercaba a la joven, pero este esquivó el ataque con facilidad.

\- No te esperábamos, cazador de demonios. Dijo el hombre arrojando una lanza.

\- Lamento mucho llegar sin previo aviso. Respondió Dante mientras cortaba la lanza en dos con su espada.

La batalla no duró mucho ya que Dante con un rápido movimiento de su espada corto al demonio, acabando con su vida, cuando cayó al piso un hombre de traje negro llegó a la sala y tomó la daga que dejó caer el hombre de traje blanco.

\- Nos volveremos a ver. Dijo el hombre mientras abría otro portal y desaparecía por el.

El hombre se fue mientras el joven de cabello castaño oscuro acababa con el último de los demonios que estaba por allí, para después reunirse con Sathela quien estaba apoyada en una mesa de la sala.

\- Sathela, estas bien?. Preguntó Jonathan a su compañera.

\- No te preocupes, solo estoy cansada, se necesita mucha energía para abrir un portal. Respondió ella.

\- Si, lo sé. Dijo Jonathan mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

Dante se acercó a la joven atada en medio del círculo.

\- Dante... Viniste por mi?. Pronunció la joven débilmente al verlo.

\- Claro que vine por ti Patty. Respondió él mirándola a los ojos para después desatar la cuerda envuelta alrededor de sus muñecas.

\- Gracias... Dijo Patty para después quedar profundamente dormida.

\- Patty!. Gritó Dante mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

\- No se preocupe por ella, solo la durmieron para que no ponga resistencia. Informó Sathela mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Jonathan.

En ese momento un leve temblor sacudió la sala.

\- Debemos irnos. Comunicó la mujer pelirroja.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic pero en especial a Guest, gracias por la información no lo sabía, y a deadpool21L me alegra que te guste esta historia, sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 5.-

Reencuentro

Al salir de la sala del ritual, Dante colocó suavemente a Patty sobre el sofá de su oficina y la cubrió con su gabardina, para después voltear a ver a la mujer pelirroja y el joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

Sathela cerraba el portal que conducía a la sala del ritual, mientras Jonathan guardaba sus espadas para explicar todo al cazador, comenzó diciendole que su señor deseaba recuperar todo su poder ya que parte de este fue sellado por Allan Lowell, por muchos años buscó la manera de romper el sello y encontró la forma de conseguirlo, derramar la sangre de uno de los descendientes de Lowell en un ritual, por eso nos envió a Sathela y a mi para capturar a Patty y realizar su propósito...

\- Pero no queríamos que ella fuera parte del ritual, por eso vine a pedirle su ayuda para salvarla. Concluyó Sathela.

Dante al escucharlos pensó en el porqué no querían que Patty muriera en aquel ritual que haría más fuerte a su señor, entonces notó como Jonathan veia a Patty disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que el joven se había enamorado de ella en su misión.

Al terminar la explicación la mujer entregó a Dante un sobre con mucho dinero dentro diciéndole que era su pago por el rescate de la joven, pero él lo rechazó, no había ido por ella por dinero sino por amor, y aunque el cazador no dijo porque no quería el dinero Jonathan sabía el motivo.

Antes de partir, Sathela le dio al cazador una caja con un vestido y un par de zapatos dentro diciéndole que eran para Patty ya que el vestido que traía puesto no era apropiado para salir, mientras la mujer entregaba al cazador el regalo para la joven, Jonathan escribía una carta dirigida a Patty, la cual entregó a Dante para que se lo diera cuando ella despertara.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Dante tomó a Patty y la llevó a su habitación para que estuviera más cómoda, se quedó a su lado sentado en una silla junto a la cama, al verla se preguntó si ella correspondía a los sentimientos del joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro... después de sacar conclusiones que no le llevaban a ninguna respuesta decidió pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con Patty y decirle que la amaba, no importaba la respuesta que ella le diera solo quería que conozca sus sentimientos por ella.

…

En una calle del centro de la ciudad, caminaban sin prisa alguna una mujer pelirroja y un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ambos se dirigían al aeropuerto para tomar un avión con destino a Londres.

\- Jonathan, creí que te quedarías al lado la joven humana hasta que despertara. Dijo Sathela rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ella estará bien. Respondió el joven mientras caminaba.

La mujer se quedó nuevamente en silencio, seguramente Jonathan se había dado cuenta que el cazador sentia algo por la joven humana y ella le correspondía.

…

Dante se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, al despertar vio que Patty seguía dormida, aún no habia despertado y eso le preocupaba, decidió tomar una ducha rápida para despertar por completo y cuidar de ella...

Patty se despertó confundida, después de unos segundos recordó el ritual y que la muchacha que le dio el vestido le dio de beber un líquido antes de comenzar el cual la hizo sentirse débil, también recordó que Jonathan peleaba con unos demonios y que Dante había ido por ella. Se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba... en ese momento Dante entró en la habitación.

\- Patty. Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- Dante. Pronunció Patty avanzandose sobre él para abrazarlo. - Gracias por salvarme.

Dante correspondió al abrazo de la joven, pero no duró mucho ya que rompió el abrazo con suavidad para verla, habia crecido mucho en los 7 años que no la vio, siempre había sido bonita pero ahora era una hermosa joven, Patty también lo vio, él estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada.

Después de unos minutos Dante recordó la carta y el vestido para la joven.

\- Te dejaron un regalo. Informó Dante mientras le entregaba la caja con ropa que estaba una mesa.

\- Quien?. Preguntó Patty tomando la caja.

\- Sathela y Jonathan. Respondió él.

La joven abrió el regalo, era un lindo vestido color rosa con adornos blancos y un par de zapatos.

\- Yo... No pude agradecerles por salvar mi vida. Dijo Patty mientras agarraba el vestido.

Dante le entregó la carta que Jonathan había escrito, ella la abrió y comenzó a leer, "Patty, lamentamos no poder despedirnos de ti, pero volveremos a vernos. Nota: Nosotros cuidaremos del gatito hasta tu regreso."

La joven sonrió, tendría la oportunidad de agradecerles su ayuda, después miró a Dante.

\- Salimos a desayunar?. Preguntó él.

\- Si, claro. Respondió ella sonriendo.

La joven se puso el vestido rosa que acababa de recibir, una vez lista, Patty fue a la planta baja donde Dante la esperaba, al llegar se dio cuenta que la oficina estaba limpia y ordenada.

\- Nunca pensé ver tu oficina tan limpia. Dijo la joven sonriendo.

\- Yo tampoco. Respondió él mirándola con dulzura.

Al salir de la oficina ambos caminaron a una cafetería que acababa de inaugurarse, en el camino la joven pensaba en lo que estaba viviendo y no podia creerlo, habia sido capturada por demonios y después rescatada por el hombre que amaba y ahora caminaba a su lado para desayunar era realmente feliz.

Al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, poco después llegó la mesera para anotar su orden y traer su pedido.

Mientras desayunaban Patty le contó a Dante que en estos años ella estaba viviendo en Londres y que estaba en la universidad, también le comentó sobre todo lo que había visto en las tiendas de ropa en esa ciudad, Dante la escuchaba con atención y aunque disimulo un poco su interés la joven sabía que estaba escuchando cada palabra que decía.

Al salir de la cafetería recorrieron algunas calles de la ciudad mientras conversaban, de pronto Patty se detuvo a ver un traje de baño en una tienda, al verla Dante recordó un día hace años atrás en el que ella deseaba ir a la playa con él pero tenía una misión y no pudo llevarla así que inventó una evasiva.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la tienda y compró el traje de baño, Patty se sorprendió.

\- Vamos a ver más tiendas. Dijo Dante mientras caminaba.

\- Sí!. Contestó Patty corriendo para alcanzarlo mientras sonreía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.-

Feria

Todo el día recorrieron diferentes tiendas de ropa, en cada una de ellas Patty se probó muchos vestidos para preguntarle a Dante como le quedaban, él mostraba poco interés y simplemente respondía que se veia bien, pero en realidad la veía con mucho detalle. todo le quedaba perfecto, pero el vestido que le quedaba mejor era uno blanco con adornos negros, Patty se veia realmente hermosa con ese vestido, Dante al verla, no pudo fingir desinterés, así que la joven se dio cuenta de aquello y compró el vestido.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a Devil May Cry, Patty preguntó a Dante como pudo pagar toda la ropa que había comprado.

\- En estos años salde mis deudas y gané mucho dinero en mi último trabajo. Contestó él.

\- Cual fue tu último trabajo?. Preguntó Patty pensando que fue su rescate, ya que Jonathan le dijo que envió a Sathela a contratarlo.

\- Acabar con un par de demonios en una ciudad cercana. Respondió Dante.

Patty respiró aliviada, su rescate no fue una misión más para él, Dante adivinando el pensamiento de la joven se puso frente a ella.

\- Patty, rescatarte no fue un trabajo para mi. Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La joven se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras pues sabía que él era sincero, antes de llegar a su destino Dante vio una feria, era una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con Patty así que la llevaría.

Al llegar a la oficina, Dante dejó las bolsas de ropa en su habitación, para después invitar a Patty a salir en la noche sin decirle lo de la feria para sorprenderla, la joven aceptó la invitación y decidió cambiarse de ropa para estar de acuerdo a la ocasión, se puso un vestido sin mangas largo que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas de color morado con zapatos del mismo color que acababa de comprar.

Una vez lista, bajo para encontrar a Dante sentado en el sofá, esperándola.

\- Nos vamos?. Preguntó él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Sí. Contestó ella sonriendo.

\- A donde vamos?. Preguntó la joven al salir de la oficina.

\- Ya lo verás. Contestó Dante mientras caminaba.

Patty se sorprendió al llegar, Dante la había traído a la feria, después de unos segundos de silencio la joven miro al cazador.

\- La... feria... Dijo Patty aún sorprendida.

\- Te gusta?. Preguntó Dante sonriendo.

\- Me encanta. Contestó ella muy contenta.

Al entrar vieron los diferentes puestos de juegos, Patty reto a Dante en un juego de azar el cual ganó la joven, Dante pidió la revancha en un juego de tiro al blanco siendo él el vencedor.

Después de recorrer todos los puestos de juegos perdieron la cuenta de quien iba ganando, así que decidieron que era un empate.

Mientras caminaban buscando un lugar donde comprar comida encontraron un puesto donde vendían muchas manillas.

\- Señor, no quiere comprar una manilla para su novia?. Preguntó la dueña a Dante.

Patty se ruborizo al escuchar decir a la señora que ella era la novia de Dante.

El cazador y Patty se acercaron al puesto.

\- Escoge el que más te guste. Le dijo Dante a Patty.

\- Este. Respondió ella tomando una manilla de plata de 4 dedos de grosor con bonitos detalles.

\- Muy buena elección señorita. Comentó la dueña del puesto mientras Patty se ponia la manilla en su muñeca derecha.

Después de pagarle a la señora compraron hot dog.

Al terminar de comer decidieron volver ya que era muy tarde, mientras caminaban una fría brisa sopló, Dante se quitó su gabardina para ponerla sobre los hombros de la joven.

\- Gracias. Dijo Patty sonrojada.

\- La pasaste bien?. Preguntó el cazador a Patty.

\- Si me divertí mucho. Contestó ella mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegaron Dante le dijo a Patty que se fuera a descansar a su habitación que él se quedaría en el sofá porque era más cómodo, Patty sabía que eso era mentira que él le dijo eso por amabilidad y para que ella aceptara, así que le agradeció y se fue a su dormitorio.

…

En una mansión de Londres una mujer pelirroja ponia un poco de leche tibia en un platito de porcelana para darle de comer al gatito que Patty había adoptado mientras un joven de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba junto a una de las ventas de la cocina.

\- Eres un buen estratega Jonathan. Comentó la mujer. - Dejaste que te atraparan para distraerlos mientras yo llegaba a Italia en avión para contratar al cazador de demonios y abrir un portal a la sala del ritual y así salvar a la joven.

\- Pero esto aún no se ha terminado. Respondió el joven. - Nuestro señor la buscará para recuperar todo su poder.

\- Lo sé, que haremos ahora Jonathan?. Preguntó Sathela.

\- Tengo otro plan. Contestó el joven.

…

Una joven de cabello rubio ondulado de encontraba recostada sobre una cama viendo en su muñeca derecha la manilla de planta que Dante había comprado para ella en la feria... nunca se quitaría aquella manilla sería su amuleto como el colgante que le dio su madre... desde que se fue de la ciudad había querido volver para estar al lado de Dante y ahora por azares del destino volvía junto a él, en verdad era feliz, pero sabía que pronto tenía que volver a Londres para terminar sus estudios, sin mencionar que Sathela y Jonathan habían ido a su casa para cuidar de Dark hasta su regreso no podia abusar de su amabilidad tendría que volver pronto, además quería preguntarle al joven sobre lo que le había dicho el hombre de traje negro, que él era un traidor, a que se refería? Cansada de pensar de quedó dormida sujetando la manilla de plata...

…

En un elegante auto se encontraban un hombre de traje y cabello negro y una mujer de cabello castaño claro conversando.

\- Zafiro, encuentra a la chica y a los traidores. Ordenó el hombre a la mujer.

\- Sí señor. Respondió la mujer mientras bajaba del auto.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, actualizare lo más pronto posible.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Antes de nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado en más de 3 semanas, mil disculpas estaba dando exámenes y no me daba tiempo de escribir, a partir de hoy actualizare seguido. Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y en especial a Guest, jeny y NocheAmanda98 por sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias, sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 7.-

Planes

En una calle desierta iluminada por la luz de la luna, una mujer de cabello castaño claro abría un portal con un látigo, para llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad de Londres...

\- No están aquí... Pronunció Zafiro al salir del portal, para después abrir otro y continuar con su búsqueda, habia recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, pero no encontraba a Jonathan o Sathela... en tiempos pasados ellos habían sido buenos compañeros, pero ahora que eran traidores, los encontraría para acabarlos, no tendría piedad alguna, su destino era pagar el precio de su traicion...

…

Un hombre de traje negro se encontraba de pie en el jardín de una lujosa casa, esperando pacientemente noticias sobre los preparativos del ritual, mientras pensaba... habia fallado la vez anterior por la intervención del cazador, pero en esta ocasión no fallaria, recuperaría todo su poder... recordó el momento en que Allan Lowell selló parte de su poder... ese día él estaba sacrificando a un grupo de personas para hacerse más fuerte... Y entonces apareció Lowell para sellarlo...

\- La mirada de la chica... Es igual a la de Lowell... Pensó el hombre refiriéndose a Patty.

…

\- Señor, todo está listo. Informó un joven de traje café oscuro sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre.

\- Bien... ya encontraron a la chica?. Preguntó el hombre contemplando las estrellas.

\- Aún no tenemos noticias. Respondió él.

\- En cuanto la encuentren traiganla. Ordenó el hombre caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Sí señor. Afirmó el joven.

…

Patty se despertó temprano en la mañana para tomar un baño rápido y vestirse, quería verse muy bonita ya que pensaba pasar todo el día en compañía de Dante, se puso el vestido blanco con detalles negros y su inseparable colgante, miró la manilla de plata sobre la mesa y se la puso en su muñeca derecha, para acercarla a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, después de unos segundos bajo a la oficina, al llegar no vio al cazador por ninguna parte así que pensó que había ido a una misión.

Después de unos segundos la joven sonrió, tarde o temprano Dante tendría que volver, y le gustaría comer algo, que mejor que su comida favorita? Pensó Patty mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba el teléfono para pedir una pizza y 2 helados de fresa.

…

Un hombre de cabello plateado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hacia su oficina, habia ido al taller mecánico a ver su auto ya que sufrió algunos daños en su última misión, tenía planeado llevar a Patty a la playa pero el auto aún no estaba repardo, tendría que llevarla otro día.

…

Después de 10 minutos el repartidor tocó la puerta para entregarle a Patty su pedido, al recibirlo la joven puso la caja de pizza y los helados sobre el escritorio para después hechar un vistazo a la oficina, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente... de pronto la puerta se abrió.

\- Dante!. Dijo Patty acercándose a él, pero antes de llegar resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse, Dante la tomó por la cintura suavemente para evitar su caída, Patty se sonrojo de inmediato por la torpeza que tuvo al resbalar y porque estaba entre los brazos de Dante.

\- Estas bien?. Preguntó el cazador mirándola con ternura.

-...Si... Respondió ella tímidamente.

Dante sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven adornado por un leve sonrojo, se veia aún más bonita apenada.

\- Desayunamos?. Preguntó Patty unos segundos después mientras indicaba la comida sobre el escritorio.

…

Un joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba de pie en la sala de una casa antigua frente a una mujer con una capucha negra de tela un tanto transparente que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando ver sus labios.

\- Jonathan... que es lo que quiere ahora tu señor?. Preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba al joven.

\- No he venido por encargo de mi amo. Respondió él.

\- Bien... entonces... que te trae a mi humilde morada?. Cuestionó la mujer.

\- El "agua sagrada". Contestó Jonathan.

La mujer pasó de largo para tomar un pequeño frasco de cristal que estaba sobre un mueble detrás de Jonathan.

\- Toma. Dijo la mujer entregándole el frasco. - Ahora estamos a mano.

…

Cuando el joven se fue, la mujer se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro... se acercó a la ventana para ver al joven de espaldas caminando hacia su destino...

\- Espero que logres tu propósito Jonathan... Pronunció ella.

…

Mientras desayunaban Patty le contó al cazador que el Londres había adoptado a un gatito negro muy tierno al cual puso el nombre de Dark, mientras escuchaba a la joven, Dante notó algo inusual en el aire, inmediatamente pensó que los demonios habían venido por Patty.

Después de unos segundos, un portal se abrió en la oficina del cazador sorprendiendo a la joven y alertando a Dante, los cuales se pusieron de pie, poco después salió del portal una mujer pelirroja.

\- Sathela. Dijo el cazador bajando sus armas de fuego.

\- Sathela?. Preguntó Patty sorprendida.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Patty. Respondió la mujer.

\- El gusto es mío. Contestó la joven nerviosa, por estar frente a la mujer que ayudó a salvar su vida.

\- He venido para llevarlos a Londres. Continuo Sathela entrando al portal. - Por favor siganme, allí les explicaré todo.

Notas Finales del Capítulo.-

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor sigan comentando por que me ayuda a mejorar, chao.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, este capítulo ya lo había subido días atrás, pero no se por que una parte se cortó, mil disculpas.

Antes comenzar quiero agradecer a Guest y Lotoblanco por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia, y un agradecimiento muy especial a las personas que pusieron este fic como favorito o seguidores, en verdad muchas gracias, sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 8.-

Regalo

Una vez que la mujer cruzó el portal, Dante se dirigió hacia la pared que estaba detrás de su escritorio para tomar su espada, estaba seguro que la necesitaría para acabar con el demonio que pretendía hacerle daño a Patty, unos segundos después, se dio cuenta que no tendría otra oportunidad de decirle a la joven lo bonita que se veia.

\- Patty... Dijo Dante llamando la atención de la joven.- Me gusto mucho el desayuno... y... ese vestido te queda muy bien. Concluyó él volteandose para verla.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar a Dante, él no era el tipo de hombre que decía elogios a todas las mujeres que cruzaban su camino, así que se sintió alagada.

\- Gracias. Respondio la joven sonriendo.

El cazador se acercó a Patty y vio que traía puesta la manilla de plata que él le había regalado el día anterior, sonrió levemente al notarlo para después entrar al portal junto con ella.

…

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro caminaba hacia la mansión Lowell sin mucha prisa, en el camino vio a una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano... pensó en Patty, en sus ojos... en su sonrisa... Después de un momento volvió a la realidad, la joven humana estaba enamorada del cazador de demonios y era correspondida... de pronto sintió que alguien lo seguía, volteo a ver a todos lados y al no ver a nadie continuo su camino...

…

Una vez que Patty y Dante cruzaron el portal este se cerró dejándolos de pie en la sala de una lujosa mansión.

\- Esta... es mi casa?. Preguntó Patty sorprendida por estar de pie en la sala.

\- A sí es, esta es su casa. Respondió Sathela.

Al escuchar que era la casa de Patty, Dante hecho un vistazo al lugar, las paredes estaban adornadas con grandes cuadros de paisajes, y bonitas flores se encontraban sobre la mesita de té del centro de la sala dando un toque de elegancia al ambiente.

\- Como es eso posible?. Cuestionó la joven sin entender lo ocurrido.

\- Con un portal se puede pasar de un lugar real a otro sin tener que cruzar un espacio en medio, por ejemplo ir de esta sala al jardín sin necesidad de pasar por la puerta principal. Explicó la mujer.

La joven no creia lo que había pasado, pero era real, hace unos momentos estaba en la oficina de Dante y ahora estaba en la sala de su casa, la mujer dijo que los llevaría a Londres pero no pensó que fuera de aquel modo, de pronto un gatito negro se acercó a ella corriendo y maullando, lo cual la sacó de su reflexión.

\- Dark. Pronunció la joven mientras se agachaba para acariciar al gatito y tomarlo entre sus brazos. - Gracias por cuidar de él en mi ausencia y por el vestido. Dijo Patty mirando a Sathela.

\- No fue nada. Respondió la mujer sin darle demasiada importancia.

En ese momento el joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro entró la habitación, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Jonathan, creí que volverias más tarde, aún no les he dicho el plan. Dijo la mujer pelirroja.

\- Yo... No comprendo nada... Pronunció Patty.

\- Es cierto... No pude explicarle el motivo de su captura... Pensó el joven. - Sathela. Pronuncio después de unos segundos, la mujer afirmó.

\- Señor Dante, le explicaré el motivo por el cual los traje aquí. Comunicó ella acercándose al cazador.

\- Patty, yo aclarare tus dudas. Afirmó Jonathan mientras veia disimuladamente a la joven quien estaba muy hermosa.

Ella afirmó y después de bajar al gatito, ambos se dirigieron al despacho de la mansión.

…

\- Patty, mi señor te busca para realizar un ritual y recuperar su poder, ya que Allan Lowell lo selló hace muchos años atras. Comenzó el joven demonio.

\- Tu señor?. Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Yo soy un demonio que tenía la misión de encontrarte y capturarte. Continuo Jonathan.

\- Pero... porque no cumpliste con tu misión?. Preguntó Patty después de unos segundos de silencio al recordar que él la había protegido.

\- Porque... Me enamoré de ti... Respondió el joven viendo los ojos azules de Patty.

…

Sentados en el sofá de la sala conversaban una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de cabello plateado.

\- Es seguro que mi señor en estos momentos está buscando a Patty, por eso preparamos un plan. Comenzó la mujer viendo al cazador.

\- Cual es ese plan?. Preguntó Dante un tanto desconfiado.

\- No puedo darle muchos detalles, porque todo depende de cómo se den los eventos. Contestó la mujer. - Sin embargo puedo darle herramientas para cambiar el rumbo a su favor. Concluyó Sathela.

El cazador sonrió levemente, ella le había dado una muy buena respuesta.

…

Patty se quedó en silencio ante la confesión del joven, él la había protegido desde el principio, por eso cuando lo conoció estaba herido, seguramente su señor lo había castigado por su traición...

\- Jonathan... Yo... Pronunció ella, pero el joven la interrumpió.

\- Yo se que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, y no me puedes corresponder. Dijo él viendo el rostro de la joven.

Patty también lo vio por un momento, después de un par de segundos se dirigió a una mesa de la habitación y abrió uno de los cajones del cual sacó una caja de música, al abrirla una suave melodía inundó la habitación dando un toque especial al habiente, de la caja tomó un colgante muy parecido al que traía puesto y se acercó al joven.

\- Este colgante perteneció a mi madre, es la "Lágrima de Allan"... quiero dartela. Dijo la joven extendiendo el colgante.

\- Yo no puedo aceptar algo tan valioso. Respondió él rechazando el regalo.

\- Seguramente te buscarán como un traidor. Dijo Patty mientras ponia el colgante en su cuello. - Estoy segura que te hará más fuerte y te protegerá.

Jonathan estaba sorprendido por el regalo de Patty, ese era un recuerdo de su madre... Un objeto invaluable...

\- Gracias... Dijo la joven mientras veia a Jonathan.

…

Un hombre de traje negro se encontraba sentado en un sofá viendo la daga del ritual la cual tenía entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba a un joven de traje café oscuro.

\- Señor, Zafiro volvió con la ubicación de los traidores, la chica y el cazador de demonios. Informó el joven.

\- El cazador de demonios?. Preguntó el hombre.

\- Así es señor, él esta con ellos. Respondió

\- Que interesante... Dijo él hombre sonriendo. - Podré sacudir el polvo del salón con el hijo de Sparda antes de recuperar mi poder.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Lotoblanco por su review, muchas gracias :] y decirles que este capítulo es el penúltimo y el próximo el final, bueno sin más continuemos.

Capítulo 9.-

Batalla

En el despacho de una mansión se encontraba de pie una joven rubia frente a un joven demonio de cabello castaño oscuro.

\- Gracias a ti Patty... por curar mis heridas... y por el colgante. Dijo el joven al escuchar su agradecimiento.

\- No es nada. Contestó ella apenada por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

\- Patty... te ves más bonita cuando sonries. Comentó Jonathan al ver la melancólica expresión de la joven.

Patty lo miró por un momento y asintió para después sonreír.

…

Sathela sacó una espada la cual tenía en la empuñadura una piedra de color verde que brillaba suavemente.

\- Está espada le será muy útil. Dijo la mujer entregándole el arma a Dante. - abrirá un portal a un lugar específico que usted elija, una vez que lo cruce este se cerrará y la espada se romperá, solo podrá utilizarla una vez.

El cazador tomó la espada, mientras la veía se acercó a él un gatito negro que se sentó a su lado, al notarlo Dante se sorprendió.

\- Normalmente es muy arisco. Comentó Sathela refiriéndose al gatito. - Nunca se acerca a Jonathan o a mi.

Dante miró al gatito el cual maullo para después salir de la habitación...

En ese momento entraron en la sala Patty y Jonathan, el joven se acercó a su compañera mientras Patty se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación.

\- Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi... No puedo ser más feliz si los tengo a mi lado. Dijo la joven derramando lágrimas de alegría las cuales limpio de inmediato.

Sathela se acercó a la joven para abrazarla, después de unos segundos Patty sonrió.

\- Iré a preparar unas tazas de café. Dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina, Sathela decidió acompañarla.

Una vez que se fueron Jonathan sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco de cristal.

\- Si mi señor logra realizar el ritual... dele de beber este líquido a Patty. Dijo el joven demonio entregándole el frasco al cazador.

Dante afirmó y guardó el frasco en el bolsillo de su gabardina, poco después regresaron Patty y Sathela.

…

Mientras tomaban las tazas café un portal se abrió en la sala, Dante y Jonathan tomaron sus armas listos para la batalla, del portal salieron una mujer de cabello castaño claro con un látigo en las manos y muchos demonios.

\- Zafiro... Dijo el joven demonio.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Respondió ella viendo a Sathela y Jonathan.

El grupo de demonios rodeo a Patty pero Dante de un solo movimiento con su espada acabó con todos ellos dejando sólo en pie a la mujer de cabello castaño claro quién esquivó el ataque.

Zafiro sonrió al momento de caer de pie, después dio un latigazo al piso de la habitación abriendo un portal por el cual cayeron todos a la sala del ritual dónde los esperaban un hombre de cabello y traje negro y al otro extremo del lugar un joven de traje café oscuro.

\- Encarguense de los traidores. Ordenó el demonio de traje negro a sus subordinados.

\- Sí señor. Respondieron al unísono.

Un círculo con muchos símbolos dentro se dibujo en el lugar donde Patty se encontraba de pie, un brillo iluminó el borde del círculo creando una barrera transparente, la joven dio un paso atrás pero en ese momento recibió una descarga eléctrica.

\- Patty!. Gritaron Dante y Jonathan al ver caer al piso a la joven.

El hombre de traje negro tomó su arma, la cual era una oz, y atacó a Dante quien bloqueo el golpe con su espada.

\- Tendré que acabar con él antes de sacar a Patty de aquí. Pensó el cazador devolviendo el ataque al demonio.

…

Jonathan sacó nuevamente sus 2 espadas para enfrentarse al joven de traje café, él era su oponente y sólo venciendo podría ayudar a la joven humana... agarró con firmeza sus espadas y se abalanzó hacia él dando inicio a su combate.

A unos metros de distancia una mujer pelirroja y una mujer de cabello castaño claro también iniciaban su pelea.

\- Sathela... Nunca pensé que tu serias una traidora. Comentó la mujer.

\- Zafiro, solo hago lo que creo correcto, la humana no es responsable de nada. Contestó la mujer pelirroja.

\- Tal vez, pero es una traición a nuestro señor ayudarla, por eso voy a acabar contigo. Concluyó la mujer dando un latigazo al aire para después correr hacia Sathela quien sacó su espada.

Zafiro abrió muchos portales al rededor de la mujer pelirroja, para enviarla a algún rincón del infierno de donde no podría escapar nunca, pero Sathela con su agilidad esquivó todos los ataques de la mujer y cerró todos los portales que había abierto con unas dagas que arrojó a cada portal.

\- Eres muy buena forjando armas demoníacas Sathela, tus dagas cerraron todos mis portales. Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- Gracias, no esperaba un elogio de la única capaz de crear portales sin límite. Respondió la mujer pelirroja atacando nuevamente a Zafiro quien no pudo evadir el ataque y resultó herida...

…

El joven de traje café oscuro bloqueo el ataque de Jonathan para después contraatacar, era una batalla igualada, ambos tenían el mismo poder, la pelea continuo hasta que Jonathan con un rápido movimiento se puso detrás del demonio y de un movimiento con ambas espadas lo hirió en el hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho dejando mal herido al joven quien cayó al piso momento que Jonathan aprovechó para arrojar una de sus espadas a la barrera transparente dónde Patty estaba atrapada rompiendola en mil pedazos.

El joven de traje café se levantó del suelo sin que Jonathan se diera cuenta y le clavó su espada en el abdomen, después miró a Zafiro quien asintió y abrió un portal cerca de Jonathan, con sus últimas fuerzas el demonio de traje empujó a Jonathan al portal.

\- Jonathan!. Dijo Sathela al ver como su compañero caía dentro del portal.

La mujer pelirroja dio un solo golpe que acabó con la vida de Zafiro y siguió a Jonathan dentro del portal el cual se cerró.

\- Sathela... Jonathan... Pronunció Patty débilmente al ver a sus 2 amigos desaparecer por el portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo final!

Capítulo 10.-

Declaración de amor

En el salón del ritual un hombre de traje negro y un hombre de cabello plateado se encontraban en una batalla de la cual solo uno saldría con vida...

El demonio de cabello negro se acercó rápidamente al cazador girando su oz para cortarlo pero Dante paro su ataque con su espada momento que aprovechó para darle un golpe que el demonio esquivó, cansado de pelear con el hombre de traje negro, Dante corrió hacia el demonio clavandole su espada en el pecho.

\- No está mal. Comentó el hombre de traje negro sonriendo. - Pero tengo un az bajo la manga. Concluyó lanzando una daga hacia Patty la cual llegó al abdomen de la joven.

\- Patty!. Gritó el cazador sin poder impedir la trayectoria de la daga.

La sangre de la joven se derramó sobre el círculo completando el ritual.

El hombre de cabello negro liberó su poder, su forma humana cambio dando lugar a su forma demoníaca. Dante lleno de ira atacó al demonio pero este lo esquivó y lanzó varias oz hacia el cazador quien no pudo esquivar el ataque.

\- Dante!. Gritó Patty al ver como cada oz lo heria.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la joven extendió su brazo derecho hacia Dante, ya había perdido a Jonathan y Sathela... No quería perder también a su primer y único amor.

\- Dante... Dijo derramando lágrimas de tristeza mientras intentaba extender más su brazo hacia él.

Al escuchar a Patty Dante volteo a verla, ella no sólo estaba llorando... también estaba herida. El culpable pagaría y muy caro por todo eso... corrió hacia el demonio y con toda su fuerza cortó en dos sin piedad alguna.

Una vez que el cazador acabó con el demonio fue al lado de Patty y se arrodilló junto a ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

\- Dante... Pronunció Patty tocando suavemente con su mano el rostro del cazador, el cual tenía una cortada. - Yo... Te amo... Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y su mano caía al suelo.

\- Patty!. La llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta...

…

Después de unos segundos sacó la daga que Patty tenía clavada en su abdomen para romperla, recordó el frasco con un líquido que Jonathan le había dado, lo abrió y se lo dio de beber a la joven, sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, pero Patty no reaccionaba, quizá era demasiado tarde...

Dante la abrazó fuertemente, mientras un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, los demonios una vez más le habían arrebatado a una persona importante, primero a su madre y ahora a la única mujer que había amado o amaria... las últimas palabras de Patty habían sido para él... para decirle que lo amaba...

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y suavemente la beso en los labios para después ver a la joven quien abrió los ojos completamente sonrojada.

Patty vio a los ojos a Dante, sorprendida por el beso que acababa de recibir, una sonrisa de dibujo en los labios del cazador al ver despertar a su amada.

\- Creí que te había perdido. Dijo él mientras la abrazaba. - Yo también te amo.

\- Dante... Pronunció ella correspondiendo al abrazo, no esperaba escuchar aquello, era inmensamente feliz, solo empañaba su felicidad el haber perdido a sus amigos... después de unos momentos se separaron levemente.

\- Sathela y Jonathan... ellos... Dijo llorando la joven sin terminar la frase.

\- Estoy seguro que están bien. Respondió Dante limpiando las lágrimas de la joven.

\- Lo siento... Una vez más estas herido por culpa mía. Pronunció Patty después de unos segundos al ver las heridas del cazador y recordar que hace años atrás por culpa suya Dante estuvo al borde de la muerte clavado en una cruz con su propia espada.

\- Patty... Dijo él mirándola dulcemente. - Lo más importante es que tú estes bien. Concluyó viendo como la joven se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

Dante sacó la espada que Sathela le había dado clavandola en el piso para abrir un portal.

\- Sujetate fuerte. Dijo tomándo a la joven entre sus brazos estilo nupcial.

\- Sí. Contestó ella mientras envolvía sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Dante antes de entrar al portal...

…

En un recóndito lugar del infierno se encontraba una mujer pelirroja junto a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro quien estaba inconsciente en el piso.

\- Jonathan, despierta. Dijo Sathela sacudiendo suavemente al joven.

\- Dónde estamos?. Preguntó él confundido.

\- En el infierno... Contesto la mujer.

\- Me seguiste aquí?. Cuestionó Jonathan a su compañera quien afirmó - No debiste... Respondió con firmeza. - Pero... Gracias. Concluyó el joven viendo a Sathela.

De pronto un grupo de 20 demonios se acercaron a ellos, quienes los rodearon para matarlos, en ese momento el colgante que Jonathan tenía brilló intensamente acabando con todos ellos.

El joven demonio agarró el colgante para verlo, lo había protegido tal y como Patty le había dicho.

\- Esa es... La "Lágrima de Allan"?. Preguntó Sathela.

\- Sí, es un regalo de Patty. Contestó el joven viendo a su compañera.

\- Quizá podamos salir de aquí con ayuda del colgante. Comentó la mujer.

…

En un salón de clases una joven rubia se encontraba sentada, pensando en Jonathan y Sathela... ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo del ritual y no sabia nada acerca de ellos... en verdad estaba preocupada... mientras pensaba en ellos la clase terminó.

\- Patty... Patty... La llamó Mia una vez que la clase había concluido.

-... Si... Respondió ella.

\- Estas bien?. Preguntó Mia viendo a Patty. - Has estado muy distraída desde que volviste de Italia.

\- No me pasa nada. Contestó Patty sonriendo.

Mia no creía en la respuesta de su amiga pero no podia obligarla a que le contara lo que le pasaba así que decidió no insistir...

\- Está bien, nos vemos. Se despidió Mia de Patty.

\- Si, hasta mañana. Respondió ella tomando sus libros de la mesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa Patty pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mia, en verdad estaba distraída, además no había podido dormir bien, se sentía muy cansada... desde que los demonios la atraparon hubo muchos sucesos inesperados en su vida... conoció a 2 demonios que la ayudaron a escapar del ritual aunque eso significaba traicionar a su señor... y también pasó unos días en compañía de Dante quien le dijo que la amaba...

Unos metros antes de llegar a su destino Patty divisó a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y una mujer pelirroja de pie cerca de la puerta principal de su casa.

\- Jonathan! Sathela!. Dijo Patty mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

…

Sentados en la sala de una lujosa mansión se encontraban Jonathan y Sathela esperando a Patty quien había ido por unas tazas de café.

\- Patty... Vine a devolverte tu colgante. Dijo Jonathan extendiendo el objeto hacia ella

\- Ahora es tuyo. Respondió la joven sin recibir el colgante.

\- Gracias... Pronunció el joven demonio. - Lo cuidaré mucho.

La joven humana sonrió y les agradeció por las "herramientas" que le habían dado a Dante para ayudarla, después de unos segundos Sathela le entregó a Patty un broche en forma de espada.

\- Por favor, acepte este regalo. Dijo la mujer pelirroja. - Con ayuda de este broche usted podrá abrir un portal hacia donde quiera, no es ilimitado pero podrá abrir muchas veces un portal.

\- Muchas gracias. Contestó Patty viendo a Sathela.

Una vez que terminaron el café el joven de cabello castaño oscuro y la mujer pelirroja se despidieron de Patty, diciéndole que volverian a verse algún día ya que ahora eran libres y no servían a ningún señor, podrían vivir en el mundo de los humanos.

Después de unos minutos de la despedida la joven vio el broche que le habían dado y decidió probarlo, solo había un lugar a donde quería ir así que no lo pensó mucho...

…

Un hombre de cabello plateado se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio y sus manos detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados pensando en Patty, solo habían pasado 3 días desde que ella había regresado a Londres pero le hacía falta su compañía, recordó el momento en el que abrió un portal en la sala del ritual para llevar a Patty a su casa pero este los llevó a su oficina, solo había una explicación para aquello, Patty había elegido el lugar a donde los llevaría el portal... ella quería quedarse a su lado... pero tenía que regresar a su casa... mientras pensaba, un portal se abrió en medio de la habitación del cual salió una joven rubia.

\- Patty?. Preguntó él sorprendido poniéndose de pie.

\- Dante!. Dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

El cazador también abrazó a la joven... después de unos segundos, Dante le preguntó a Patty como pudo abrir un portal, ella le dijo que Sathela y Jonathan habían ido a su casa y le dieron un broche que podía abrir portales.

Al concluir la explicación ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina... Patty le mostró el broche al cazador quien lo vio sin mucho interés, prefería ver a la joven quien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro... estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos...

\- Patty... Pronunció el cazador mientras se volteaba para verla, sonrió al notar que ella estaba dormida. - Te amo. Dijo suavemente mientras acomodaba el cabello de la joven.


End file.
